


Out For a Walk

by Cinnamean



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Gay Relationship, One Shot, pirozhkis look so good, yuri gets distracted easily, yuri loves his dads but don't wanna admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamean/pseuds/Cinnamean
Summary: Yuri goes out with Yakov to explore town and gets separated from his coach. Walking around town with no money for food, he runs into the two infamous lovebirds. Doesn't take place at any certain time in the series I just wanted something cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my unedited crap. 
> 
> Rated for mild swearing don't worry~

Yuri shivered as a gust of wind blew right through his bones, hunching in on himself to keep warm. His stomach growled loudly and he grimaced. Ugh, he hadn’t eaten anything in forever. Well, that wasn’t true. He’d eaten just this morning. He couldn’t help it if his bottomless stomach required him to eat every hour. It was lucky that he wasn’t as round as Pork Cutlet was or else Lilia would leave him faster than she did Yakov.

 

  
Yuri chuckled at his own joke. He’d have to use it somewhere. A good joke like that must be shared.

 

  
A couple bumped his shoulder and Yuri’s amusement disappeared with a flash. “Watch where you’re walking, fuckwads!”

 

  
The guy gave him a weirded look before returning to his conversation with his date. Yuri scoffed, turning his heel. He had no time to waste on such trashy people. They should be spending their time wisely instead of goofing off.

 

 

He continued strolling down the street, looking through the window of cafes, drooling over the cakes on display inside. All of this food was making his stomach angrier. Should’ve made Yakov give him some money before they had left.

 

  
… And before they’d got separated.

 

  
Yuri knew that it was his fault, but that didn’t make him any less irritated. There was an awesome leather jacket he had seen in a shop and it didn’t feel right to just walk past such a work or art. He had paused to admire it and then…

 

 

Yakov was gone.

 

  
His first reaction was panic, but he was over it now. If the old fart wanted to walk off without him, that was his problem. Yuri wasn’t going to waste his time looking for him. If they wanted to find him, they’d have to look themselves.

 

  
Yuri kicked over a pile of snow on the sidewalk. Damn Yakov.  
He had just passed by a small Japanese restaurant when he heard the front door open with the jingle of a bell. He stopped when he heard two familiar voices coming from it.

 

  
“You should have split the bill, Viktor. It wasn’t even that much, it would have costed me hardly anything at all.”

 

  
“But Yuuri~!” The name rolled off the man’s tongue like overly sweet candy. “I want to treat my little piggy every once in a while.”

 

  
Yuuri scoffed. “Every once in a while is not every meal. Oh, Yuri, is that you?"

 

  
Yuri felt the blood rush to his face. Crap, he’d been staring at them for a while now. “What’s it to you, fatso?!”

 

  
Yuuri completely ignored the insult and smiled. “I didn’t expect to see you here! What are you doing out so late?”

 

  
“How’d you manage to get Yakov to let you go out alone? He wouldn’t even let me do it without an hour complaint!” Viktor added in, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

  
Yuri scowled at their sickly sweet display of affection. Couples were disgusting. “None of your business, Viktor. I can take care of myself. I don’t need some old man breathing down my back 24/7.”

 

  
Viktor grinned. “You snuck out, didn’t you?”

 

  
“NO!” Yuri barked, catching the unwanted attention of a few bystanders.

 

  
Viktor wagged his finger at him. “Tsk, tsk! You know better than to yell. What did happen then? Yakov is too strict to let you come out at this time.”

 

  
Yuri crossed his arms, looking away from them. “We got separated. Not that it matters,” he says, turning his nose up in the air. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

 

  
Just as he’d finished saying that, his stomach growled loudly, threatening to start eating itself if it didn’t get some food. Yuri blushed even more.

 

  
Yuuri hummed. “It seems you can’t even feed yourself on your own.”

 

  
“NO! I’M PERFECTLY FINE!” Yuri yelled, easily flustered. God, how embarrassing… And in front of Katsudon and Viktor no less.  
Viktor (finally) lifted his chin off of Yuuri. “Why don’t we treat you to dinner? What are you in the mood for tonight?”

 

  
Yuri paused. Should he actually take their offer? It’s not like he had any way of getting food on his own. And there was no way he would stoop low enough to steal like some rat off the streets. His stomach twisted and he made up his mind.

 

“Pirozhkis… Let’s get some of those,” he muttered. “And not the shitty street food kind! If you’re going to get me food, it’s got to be the real deal.”

 

  
The two of them just smiled at Yuri, infuriating him further. It was the look that parents gave to their three-year old when they drew a picture. He clenched his hands. And he was most certainly not a three-year old.

 

  
“Yuri, what you waiting for, let’s go!” Yuuri called out. Snapping back to reality, he realized that they had already passed him. “We found a place nearby on Google. It looks pretty good,” he laughed, hugging onto Viktor’s arm. “I guess I should have saved some room for seconds!”

 

  
Yuri rolled his eyes, shoving his ice cold hands into his pockets and tsking. Getting left behind twice in once day, smooth. “I’m sure there’s room for more in you somewhere, fatso.”

 

  
Yuuri gave him a hurt expression, frowning slightly. Viktor patted his boyfriend’s head, brushing through his raven hair and leaning down to whisper something in his ear. Yuuri giggled at whatever he had said, making Yuri automatically curious and furious.

 

 

That bastard better not be talking trash about him or else he’d kick his ass into the ground.

 

  
The three of them set off, Viktor and Yuuri leading in the front, completely hanging on one another. Yuri had seen some disgustingly affectionate couples, but these guys were overkill. While those two were busy fawning over each other, he was stuck in the back, awkwardly watching them.

 

  
He tried imagining them as his army, being in the front to protect the general. On the bright side, if they were shot by the enemy, he wouldn’t have to suffer in the middle of their affectionate exchange.

 

  
Yuri shook his head. The joke had gotten old. It wasn’t funny anymore.

 

  
“Yuri,” Viktor said, catching the said man’s attention. “Come walk beside us! We don’t want to lose you, now do we?”

 

  
The teenager stepped closer, standing to the side of Viktor. “Stop talking to me as if I’m a baby who had been dropped on its head one too many times. I’m not an idiot.”

 

  
Viktor hummed, Yuri’s words going in one ear and out the other.

 

  
“We’re almost to the restaurant, Yuri,” Yuuri said. “Soon you’ll be able to get some food and we can help you find Yakov.”

 

  
Yuri sputtered. “Who said I wanted your help?”

 

  
“You never said it, but it’s obvious you need it. You don’t even know this place, how are you going to find your way back?” Yuuri laughed.

 

  
Yuri opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He felt extremely stupid. Now he was regretting looking at that jacket. He’d prefer it to burn in the fiery pits of hell if it meant avoiding these two

 

  
A hand touched his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. He looked up to see a guilty-looking Yuuri. “Sorry, that was a bit rude of me. I didn’t mean it like that. I was just saying that it’s okay to ask for help. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

 

  
Yuri’s eyes widened in surprise. Had he just been apologized to? Sincerely?

 

  
He looked away, scoffing. “Yeah, whatever.”

 

  
The lovebirds just chuckled, latching back onto one another.

 

 

♦

 

  
Yuri scouted out the waiters and waitressed, trying to see if his food was coming to him yet or not. If he went any longer without something in his stomach, his body was going to start a mutiny.

 

  
“Calm down, Yuri,” Viktor smiled. Did he ever stop smiling? Was it possible for him to? “The food will be here any minute. I’m sure they wouldn’t keep us waiting for too long.”

 

  
“Any minute isn’t good enough. I need something now before I die. And there is no way I’d be caught dead with you two,” he paused, snickering softly. “Literally.”

 

  
The other two laughed at his pun, making it not funny anymore.

 

“Shut up, you guys ruined it.”

 

  
Finally, after what had seemed like ages, a basket full of hot, flakey pirozhkis was set down in the middle of the table. Yuri felt the drool coming out of his mouth and quickly wiped it away with the back of his sleeve.

 

  
“Enjoy!” said the waitress, quickly leaving to attend to other customers.

 

  
Yuri didn’t even wait until the lady was gone before grabbing a bun hastily and tearing a huge bite out of it, almost inhaling the food.  
Viktor and Yuuri watched him in awe, there jaws open in surprise. Neither of them had even touched any of the pirozhkis. Whatever, that just meant there was more for him, he thought to himself as he grabbed his third bun.

 

  
“Yuri, why don’t you try slowing down before you choke on something?” Viktor said worryingly.

 

  
Yuri shook his head. “Too- hungry- must- eat-“ he managed to say in-between each mouthful.  
It wasn’t long before he was laying down on the floor with a stomach ache. The other two laughed at him from their seats, but Yuri was too tired to care.  
“We warned you, didn’t we?” Yuuri laughed.

 

  
“Shuddap, you pig,” Yuri mumbled, rolling over to his side. He could just take a nap right here and now…

 

  
He had been dozing off for whoever knows how long until someone woke him up, shaking his shoulder gently.

 

  
“Time to go, sleepyhead.”

 

  
Yuri groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “You just had to wake me up, didn’t you, Katsudon?”

 

  
“You know, for someone who claims to hate me as much as you do, you sure seem to have a lot of nicknames for me.”

 

  
Yuri grimaced. “Ugh, don’t read so far into it.”

 

  
The three of them left (after a small argument between Yuuri and Viktor about who would pay) and they strolled past stores, gazing at the overly expensive souvenirs and clothes.

 

  
“Hey, Yuri,” Viktor called out, pointing into a shop window. “Look at that jacket! It looks very much like something you’d wear, huh, little kitten?”

 

  
“DON’T call me that,” Yuri bit. He looked to where Viktor was pointing and grit his teeth. It was the same damn jacket he’d stopped to look at before he had gotten separated from Yakov.

 

Ugh, the irony.

 

  
“Yeah, yeah, it’s not even cool enough for me,” he waved off. “Give me directions to my hotel already. Being around you two lovebirds makes me want to barf rainbows and cry glitter.”

 

  
“Maybe that barfing feeling is from all that food you swallowed,” Yuuri joked while typing away on his phone. “Okay, what hotel are you staying at.”

 

  
Yuri reluctantly gave them the name, pissed that he even had to ask for their help.

 

  
“Oh! That’s the hotel we are staying at!” Viktor exclaimed.

 

“Let’s all walk back there together! It would be fun to hang out with the little kitten some more, huh, Yuuri?”

 

  
The other nodded, pocketing his phone. “It is getting really late. We better turn in as soon as we get back and that does not mean watching a bunch of cat videos until the sun rises.”

 

  
Viktor whined and begged, but Yuuri was having none of it.

 

“Come on, Yuri. Let’s head back before Viktor starts crying.”

 

“I’m not crying, excuse you!”

 

  
“Viktor, I once saw you cry over a broken nail,” Yuri said. “And then Yakov found you.”

 

  
“Yuri, why must you bring back my teenage years?”

 

  
Yuuri laughed. “Viktor, I knew you were dramatic, but that seems a little excessive.”

 

  
Viktor pouted. “Both of you are so rude! It hurts to have a nail break, okay? Especially when said nail took you forever to paint.”

 

  
The three of them bickered and laughed together until they got back to the hotel. Out front stood Yakov, red in the face and absolutely fuming from the ears.

 

  
“Where did you go?! I told you that we would go out if you stayed right next to me! You know what happens to people your age when you go out in the city alone?” Yakov barked at Yuri.

 

  
The teen rolled his eyes. “Calm your tits, geezer,” Yuri spat, not up for being chewed out by an old bag of farts. “Besides, I wasn’t even alone. These two sappy lovebirds found me.” Yuri gestured to Viktor and Yuuri standing behind him, the latter looking absolutely terrified at having Yakov’s attention directed at him.

 

  
“No need to be so stiff, Yakov,” Viktor smiled. “We took good care of him.”

 

  
Yakov tsked, grabbing Yuri by the arm. “You’re coming with me. Straight to bed and no complaining or I’m not going to bother with coaching you.”

 

  
The lovebirds waved to Yuri, sweet smiles on their faces. It briefly crossed his mind that they looked like parents sending their kid off to school for the first time.  
He paused before raising his hand and waving back to them. “Bye, dads.”

 

  
Yuri whole face blushed and Viktor looked ecstatic. Viktor started jumping and shaking Yuuri’s arm, ranting happily to his boyfriend.  
Yuri rolled his eyes, fighting down the smile threatening to show on his face. He always overreacted to everything.

 

  
When he got to his room, he flopped on his bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening up Instagram. Huh, Viktor tagged him in a photo…

 

  
Clicking on the notification, it showed a picture of Viktor holding up a peace sign to the camera, both Yuuri and him chatting behind him.

 

  
_Fun night out with @yuri_plisetsky01 !!! Making friends with my little pork cutlet bowl~ (^○^)_

 

  
Yuri huffed. He looked absolutely awful in that picture! He didn’t even ask for permission to upload it, that bastard.

 

  
He scrolled past it and paused before scrolling back up and quickly double tapping, watching the heart pop up on his screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading whatever this is. Tell me your thoughts~


End file.
